Things Worth Dying For
by Strawberry07
Summary: Traducción. Fic de AngelRebelMist. La guerra era solo un juego para Dinamarca, un juego enfermo y retorcido. Si él no podía mostrar amor por la vida humana ¿Cómo podía Noruega estar seguro de que pudiese saber amar del todo? DenNor.


**Oki, oigan esta es mi primera traducción ¡Wiii~! (8) Me tomó como dos días por flojonaza, pero quedó decente :). Este es un fanfic de RebelAngelMist, a ella le pertenece esta preciosa historia yo solo la traduje (con un poquito de ayuda de Google…) Pero en fin, espero les guste.**

_¿Cuánto vale una no-nación?_

Dinamarca no tenía empatía por la vida humana. Guerras, la matanza en general, eran solo un juego para él, un deporte, _diversión_. Dinamarca no veía a los humanos como personas, los veía como animales. Él podía llegar a casa, con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre humana pero con una gran sonrisilla en su rostro. Ni siquiera era una sonrisa cruel, era la sonrisa de alguien que está genuinamente feliz. Incluso cuando niño Dinamarca era así, cruel respecto a los humanos.

Noruega a veces tenía dificultades para creer cuan cruel podía ser Dinamarca, a pesar de haber podido ver las pruebas de su misma maldad miles de veces. Dinamarca era siempre tan cariñoso con Noruega, le había dicho que estarían juntos por siempre. En aquel entonces, Noruega no tenía ningún problema con el "hobby" de Dinamarca, lo veía a lo mucho como una diversión enferma que tenía con la matanza de los humanos…ya no. ¿Cuándo el juego dejó de ser divertido? Noruega se dio cuenta, un día cualquiera, cuan horriblemente mal se sentiría él si matasen a Dinamarca en la forma que él mataba a otros. Fue con repulsión que se dio cuenta de la maldad completa de sus acciones y se arrepintió fuertemente por ellas. Incluso, a pesar de que había cambiado, Dinamarca se veía igual de contento con su juego como siempre.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Le preguntó Noruega a Dinamarca una noche. Dinamarca no se había molestado en cambiarse sus ensangrentadas ropas, recuerdo de su juego del día. Dinamarca lo miró curioso.

"¿Hacer qué?" Noruega suspiró, él realmente no tenía idea ¿verdad?

"¿Por qué tratas a la muerte como un juego?" Noruega preguntó. Dinamarca inclinó la cabeza, se veía confusión en sus ojos.

"¿No es un juego, acaso?" El corazón de Noruega se hundió, era peor de lo que él pensaba.

"Me refiero" Dinamarca continuó, "Los humanos mueren rápido de cualquier manera, no creo que les importe".

Noruega prefirió no responder.

"¿Qué te está molestando, Norge?" Dinamarca había preguntado, "No has ido a jugar conmigo últimamente, ¿Algo está mal?" Dinamarca preguntó, intrigado por el comportamiento de su compañero.

"Los humanos tienen gente que aman, al igual que nosotros" Dijo Noruega lentamente. Dinamarca parpadeó y luego sonrió.

"Sí, ¡Pero no es como si su amor importara, de todas formas!" Dinamarca habló alegremente. Noruega sintió un escalofrío de rabia pasar a través de él.

"Entonces, supongo que nuestro amor no importa tampoco" Dijo fríamente antes de alejarse de la nación inconsciente.

"Norge, ¿Qué estás diciendo?" Dinamarca exclamó, luciendo más amenazante con la sangre salpicada en su ropa "¡Sabes cuánto me preocupo por ti!"

"No, no lo hago" Noruega dijo esto antes de salir de la habitación, dejando detrás a una nación desconcertada.

Si Dinamarca no podía comprender que los humanos también podían amar, ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que Dinamarca sabía amar, del todo? ¿Era Dinamarca tan egoísta como para no amar a otro más que a sí mismo?

Noruega sonrió con amargura. Ahora sabía.

Noruega fue muy confuso, concluyó Dinamarca. ¿Por qué estaba tan exaltado con respecto a los humanos por sobre todas las cosas? Él no había tenido problema con matarlos antes ¿Por qué molestarse ahora? Incluso aunque los humanos pudiesen amar, eso no importaba de todas formas. Lo que realmente importaba era un amor eterno como que él y Noruega tenían. A Noruega le gustaba él (aunque continuamente tratase de ocultarlo), Dinamarca no veía que tenían que ver los humanos con todo esto.

A pesar de que esta lógica era perfecta para Dinamarca, Noruega no estaba de acuerdo. Esto hacía que Dinamarca se sintiese inquieto. Noruega lo había ignorado antes, sí, pero había bastado que él se disculpase una o dos veces y todo volvía a la normalidad. Se había disculpado con Noruega cientos de veces al menos, pero Noruega le respondía lo mismo cada vez.

"¿Siquiera sabes por qué te estás disculpando?" Diría Noruega, antes de voltearse y volver a lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho para que Noruega se molestase así con él? ¡Si Noruega le dijera qué había hecho podría disculparse sinceramente!

¿Estaba Noruega enojado porque no le amaba lo suficiente? ¿Pensaría Noruega que como no se preocupaba de los humanos, no le importaba él? O…sería que Noruega pensaba que él era incapaz de preocuparse de los humanos, porque estaba demasiado concentrado en sí mismo. Era un pensamiento divertido, pues Dinamarca era el más humilde, menos egocéntrico de todos…bueno, quizás sí tenía un pequeño ego, pero eso no significaba que era incapaz de preocuparse por otros. A él le interesaba Norge….¡De verdad! ¿Pero por qué eso no le era suficiente a él?

"M'r'rías p'r él?" Le preguntó Suecia un día.

"Somos inmortales, nunca tendría que hacer eso" Río Dinamarca.

"P'ro, ¿Y si lo t'v'eras q'e h'cer? ¿Qué p'sa ent'nc's?" Dinamarca frunció el ceño, el nunca había pensado en eso. Si Noruega, de alguna manera, estuviese muriendo… ¿Se sacrificaría por él? ¿Daría su propia vida, convirtiéndose en algo como uno de esos anónimos humanos, muertos y olvidados? Dinamarca alejó ese pensamiento de su mente, no es como si alguien, especialmente, uno de esos humanos, muriese por alguien, no importa cuánto amara a esa persona ¿Entonces para qué preocuparse? Norge no iba a morir pronto…

"L's h'm'nos m'r'rí'an p'r alg'ien que am'n, si lo am'n lo s'f'c'ente" Gruñó Suecia, como leyendo su mente. La cejas de Dinamarca se alzaron en shock, ¿Los humanos…morirían por alguien que aman? ¿Por qué? Lo humanos viven vidas cortas, se sacrificarían ¿Solo para que otra persona pudiese vivir? ¿Cómo el amor de alguien podía ser tan grande?

Dinamarca se rió nervioso.

"¿Morirías por Finlandia, Suecia?" Preguntó Dinamarca, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en sonar despreocupado.

"Lo h'ría" Contestó, sin vacilar ni un momento. Suecia moriría por el finés, él moriría mil veces para que Finlandia viviera una vez "Ent'nces, te pr'g'nto de n'evo, ¿M'r'rías p'r él?"

Dinamarca abrió su boca preparando una réplica, pero la volvió a cerrar. ¿Qué haría él si Noruega muriera? ¿Cómo sería su vida sin Norge a su lado? ¿Cómo se sentiría si lo viese yacer muerto y olvidado por todos, indiferente para el flujo del tiempo?*

"No lo sé Suecia, simplemente no lo sé" Dijo Dinamarca, sentándose débilmente en su silla. Suecia asintió, estaba esperando esa respuesta.

Era otra batalla, Dinamarca estaba usualmente feliz y animado cuando peleaba, pero hoy no. La batalla de hoy no era por deporte, era una batalla contra el ejército de otra nación. Noruega había venido con él, era la primera vez que batallaban juntos en siglos. Noruega había dejado hace mucho el juego que disfrutaban desde que eran niños. Dinamarca sabía que algo tenía que ver con su conversación sobre el amor, pero nada más allá de eso.

Mientras peleaban, las palabras de Suecia resonaban en su cabeza. Inconscientemente, Dinamarca se acercó más a Noruega de lo acostumbrado.

Si no hubiese estado tan cerca, nunca se hubiese percatado del soldado detrás de Noruega, con su espada apuntando directamente a la espalda de la nación más joven.

Era divertido, incluso cuando no era él el que iba a morir, vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. A pesar de haber vivido cientos de años, a pesar de tener mil experiencias, él solo vio una. La única importante en su vida.

Vio una imagen de Noruega, feliz, sano y sonriendo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Dinamarca se dio cuenta de cuánto lo amaba.

Más rápido de lo que nunca se había movido en su vida, Dinamarca empujó a Noruega fuera del camino. La mirada sorprendida de Noruega cambió rápidamente a una de horror cuando vio el pecho de Dinamarca teñido de rojo. Noruega inmediatamente apuñaló el pecho del soldado, matándolo en el acto. La espada salió del pecho de Dinamarca, cayendo al suelo. El mundo entero parecía haberse detenido. La batalla fue olvidada, Noruega acunó la cabeza de Dinamarca con sus manos.

"¿Por qué?" Susurró.

Dinamarca sonrió, su visión se estaba poniendo borrosa.

"Porque ahora entiendo" Dijo Dinamarca "Ahora entiendo cuan valiosa es la vida en realidad".

"¡Entonces por qué desperdiciarla!" La voz de Noruega se quebró.

"Lo siento por no darme cuenta antes ¿Puedes perdonarme?"

"¡Por supuesto que te perdono, idiota!" Noruega sollozó, su actitud fría fue olvidada completamente.

"Gracias, Norge" Los ojos de Dinamarca se comenzaron a cerrar.

"¡No, no puedes morir! ¡No puedes!" La voz de Noruega se hizo más débil.

"Lo siento, Norge" Susurró Dinamarca, aún sonriendo cuando el mundo desaparecía de su vista "Pero este es el fin"

Dinamarca cerró sus ojos. Sí Noruega sobrevivía, estaba bien que él se volviese nada, porque simplemente hay algunas cosas dignas por las que morir.

"Te amo" El gentil susurro de la persona más importante de su vida, fue lo último que escuchó Dinamarca antes de caer en el olvido.

Noruega estaba dormido, con la espalda apoyada contra la cama, Dinamarca sonrió y le revolvió el cabello con cariño, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho mientras lo hacía. Noruega se despertó sobresaltado y vio a Dinamarca, casi de inmediato. Dinamarca sonrió.

"También te amo"

Fue con aquellas palabras que Noruega y Dinamarca se besaron por primera vez. Y fue perfecto.

**oOooOoOOo**

**Ok, ¿Les gustó? Porque a mí me requetecontra encantó :3. Me apegué firmemente a las palabras de la autora, y algunas partes fueron difíciles…sobre lo del asterisco, decía:**

*** **_**How would he feel if he saw him lying dead and forgotten by all, meaningless to the flow of time?:**_** En español literal sería: ¿Cómo se sentiría él si lo viese yacer muerto y olvidado por todos, sin sentido para el flujo del tiempo?**

**No tiene mucho sentido (al menos para mí), por lo que la interpretación sería que si Noruega o cualquier persona muriese, el tiempo seguiría transcurriendo normal para otra gente, por eso puse lo que puse :D**

**Es mi primera traducción ¡Yay! Espero hacer más, aunque creo que la mayoría serán DenNor…**

**Pos eso es todo amiwos, actualizo el GM el viernes o el sábado porque tuve prueba de química hoy y no me fue muy bien, así que los ánimos están como por allá abajo…**

**Ojalá comenten, le haré llegar sus opiniones a la autora, ¡Estará encantada!**

**Ciao! ;3**


End file.
